


Because I'm Awesome

by Vampykitty_kun



Series: From Last Night [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dancing, Drunkenness, F/F, Forced Alcohol Consumption, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Scaly Greens, Shirt Swap, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The girls danced. I drank. Then I danced ‘cause I was drunk. Then I ripped Tim’s shirt off, because I’m awesome.” </p>
<p>Bart was officially horrified, yet intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I'm Awesome

x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"Whoa… seriously, what did I miss?" Bart gaped as his eyes scanned the rec room in wonder.

Various types of chips littered the floor. Empty cartons of ice cream, dips, and other such food covered every surface. He could only assume the off-red substance painting the walls was pasta sauce, or at the very least he was praying that one of their random rogues hadn't broken into the tower, again, and maimed someone.

Kon sported a nervous grin as Bart's eyes finally landed on the plethora of discarded liquor bottles peeking out from behind the couch. The couch that Tim lay upon, wearing Kon's shirt. Possibly _only_ his shirt from the looks of it. The raven haired teen was out cold, snoring softly, and hand hanging over the side. Another glance around the room brought his eyes to a pile of limbs, belonging to a stark-naked Rose wrapped around lacey panty clad Cassie.

"Yeah, they totally put on a good show. Ya know, before passing the hell out. I always said Cassie had the perfect rack, Rose is in _total_ agreement." Kon chuckled happily crossing him arms.

Bart finally returned his gaze to the amused teen.

"I repeat, what happened?"

The half Kryptonian only burst into booming laughter, earning a groan from the sleeping Tim who tried, failing miserably, to merge his face with the couch cushion and return to uninterrupted slumber.

"Rose gifted us all with an incredible lot of booze. Didn't ask how or where she got it. She drank vigorously, Cassie joined in. The food came out, the music went on, Tim protested. Then Rose practically drowned him by shoving a bottle of vodka down his throat, most of which he coughed up, but it did the job all the same." Bart looked horrified, yet intrigued at the same time. "The girls danced. I drank. Then I danced 'cause I was drunk. Then I ripped Tim's shirt off, because I'm awesome." Kon puffed out his nude chest proudly, grinning at the young teen.

Bart gave a slight whine, and glanced back over at Tim, whose shirt had ridden up slightly in his efforts to become one with the couch.

"Are those-"  
  
"Yes, yes they are…" Kon practically purred, stalking back over towards the couch.

Apparently in the night's chaos, someone had managed to find, and convince Tim to don the scaly greens…

Kon hopped onto the couch, and pulled Tim into his lap, who woke with a start and flailing limbs. The raven haired teen let out a pained hiss, and pressed his forehead into the other boy's bare chest.

"I hate her, I hate my life, and Bru-Batman's going to kill me…" He whimpered, slumping in defeat.

Kon turned his head back towards the speedster and sighed.

"Bart, be a bestie, and get Tim the Tylenol. Then come cuddle, since you missed out on the fun."

Bart didn't need to be asked twice, and was back in a flash…

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt based on:
> 
> (807):   
> The girls danced. I drank. Then I danced cause I was drunk. Then I ripped tim's shirt off cause I'm awesome.
> 
> Going to be a part of series where all one-shots are based on things from 'Texts From Last Night', because they are so inspiring, lol


End file.
